


A Person's A Person

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Tumblr Made Me Do It [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chicken Soup, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Height Differences, I NEED MORE OF THIS PAIRING, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Sean still loves him tho, Sickfic, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Wade is a big goof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean has come down with a cold and Wade has the perfect remedy for it. Things are said and Wade (potentially) gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Person's A Person

**Author's Note:**

> Completely fictional and incredibly dumb. Written because I'm trying to get out of this hiatus and because I need more LordSepticEye... LordSeptic777... (whatever this ship is called) in my life.
> 
> Inspired by this prompt on Tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> <http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/141578087719/imagine-your-otp-watching-horton-hears-a-who-and>

It was movie night at Wade’s house again and while him and Sean had been going out for a while now, they hadn’t taken the next step yet which was moving in together. In the end it didn’t really matter because Sean practically lived at Wade’s house anyway. He was always spending the night when he wasn’t busy editing videos and even then he would often take a break just to be with Wade.

Tonight he actually had a legitimate excuse for not uploading. He had come down with a cold and Wade lured him over with homemade chicken noodle soup, a warm blanket, and an endless supply of DVDs. Tonight Wade had picked out Horton Hears A Who, being the man child he was, but Sean figured a good light hearted flick would get him in a cuddly mood.

Sure enough, when Wade popped in the movie they both curled up on the sofa and wrapped a blanket around them. Wade went out of his way to delicately spoon feed soup to Sean throughout the first act of the movie. Every so often Wade would poise the spoon at Sean’s lips only to pull away slightly, coaxing Sean to follow the movement on reflex. Sean would give him a put off little pout every time, something he knew Wade thought was cute.

Eventually, however, Wade eased up on the playful teasing and cradled the last few spoonfuls safely to Sean, taking his time to wipe off any excess broth that might have dribbled down Sean’s chin. Sean felt absolutely loved and pampered right now, making him wish he got sick more often, but he also loved his job. Sean figured that was just as well. Moments like this were much better every once in awhile. Kind of like a treat, so to speak.

After Wade was finished feeding him, he pulled Sean close until he was curled up against his side and brought the blanket up to their necks and settled in for the rest of the movie. Sean sighed as best he could through his stuffy nose and nestled into Wade’s warmth like a cat. Wade was always so warm and comfy, like a big, goofy teddy bear. It really is the perfect remedy for a cold.

Throughout the movie they casually talk about random things, from upcoming projects to making comments about the silly humor in the movie all while Wade gently stroked a hand through Sean’s messy green hair. Being around Wade, snuggled up in a blanket, and watching a movie is enough to make Sean forget about how scratchy his throat feels.

Sean had his arm wrapped across Wade’s abdomen, running his thumb up and down in a gentle cadence as the movie reached its crescendo. Horton was currently trying to convince everyone that Whos really did exist and when Horton recited his most memorable line, _A person’s a person no matter how small_ , Sean could feel Wade’s body shake a little as if he was suppressing a laugh. Sean pulled back to look up at Wade to see he was already staring down at him.

“You hear that, Sean? A person’s a person, no matter how small,” Wade echoed with a dumb grin and a barely contained chuckle.

“Shut up, Wade!” Sean shouted with a blush, elbowing the oaf he called his boyfriend in the ribs.

“Ow! What was that for?” Wade inquired with a hurt expression.

“Fer callin’ me small, ya donkey’s arse!” Sean reiterated, perpetuating his accent further.

“But you are!” Wade proclaimed with an exasperated flail of his arms.

“I’m not short!” Sean whined as Wade attempted to bring him back in for a cuddle. He tried to resist Wade, but he ultimately fell victim to the comfort of his lover. “You’re just too tall… Besides, I’m 5’9” ya big doof!”

“Well, compared to me you’re a munchkin,” Wade tried to defend, holding Sean close as he poked fun at him once more.

“We can’t all be behemoths like you and Bob!” Sean complained.

“You still love me, though,” Wade teased, loving the way Sean tried to stay mad at him.

“I hate you,” Sean vowed, but it held no weight and Wade noticed this.

Wade bent down and kissed Sean tenderly on the lips, holding the sweet embrace for a few seconds before pulling back a little.

“How about now?” Wade asked.

“I’ll have to think about it,” Sean murmured as he leaned in for another kiss.

They sat there curled up on the sofa, nuzzling at each other at the movie’s credits started to roll. Sean rubbed at Wade’s chest underneath the blanket, loving the way Wade caressed his waist as he kissed him softly on the lips. They parted after a few moments and Wade left the warmth of the sofa to change the DVD, pecking Sean on the cheek when he returned. As they settled in for the next movie, Wade looked over at Sean with a somewhat puzzled expression.

“I just realized I might get sick from kissing you,” Wade commented as an afterthought.

“Good,” Sean said with a pleased little hum. “That’s what ya get fer callin’ me short.”


End file.
